The Mutt's A CAT?
by Pheonix245
Summary: Jou has a secret! This is a crossover with Fruit Basket and YGO. This is also yaoi! Full summery inside...
1. Chapter 1

Tally: Who wants the summery????

Robin, Chaos, & Don: We all do!!!!

Tally: -sweat drop- Alright!! Who the hell gave them beer!?!?!

Jou: -Giggle-

Tally: Jou!!!

Robin, Chaos, & Don: Row Row Row Your Blunt! Twist it the end! Light it up and take a puff!! Then Pass it 2 A Friend!!!

Tally: -Glares at Jou- this story is called The Mutt's A CAT!? Basically it's about Jou's Family secret. It's a crossover with Fruit Basket. So if you've never read or watched it then don't read!!! Anyways, there's a tournament in Tokyo. Yugi and Kaiba are goin to enter in it. They get lost… They end up at a house in the middle of the woods (How they end up there I don't know, read and find out) and end up staying there for the tournament, but whose Katsu-chan. What is this family's secret?

Jou:-giggling- Just so ya know…. I DON'T have a sister AND my MOM is DEAD!!! Also THIS IS MOTHERFUCKING YAOI, so IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN LEAVE THE SENE!!!

(Chapter follows Yugi and Kaiba)

"Really, Kaiba! That's awesome!!" Yugi said. He and Kaiba were heading to Tokyo for a Duel Tournament held by the Sohma Family.

"This Family is supposed to be the biggest family in Japan," Kaiba said.

"If only Jou was here. He'd have loved to come," Yugi said, sadly.

"What Happened to the Inu, anyways?" Kaiba asked.

"He went to visit his cousins," Yugi answered.

"So that's what the Mutt's doing this summer?" Kaiba thought aloud. (Tally: Did I mention they were on a train?)

They got off the train only to be pelted by crazed fangirls. (Tally: Ha! I am sooo evil!!) They ran into a forest. They were instantly lost. Yugi sighed.

"Let's try to get out of here," Kaiba said.

They walked for hours until they saw a house. It was a Japanese styled house. Yugi grinned.

"Lucky!!!" He cheered.

As they neared the house, they saw a woman try to kill herself. She had a nuance (Tally: Did I spell that right?) around her neck trying to strangle herself. They panicked. They tried to talk her out of it.

"Miho-san, what are you doing?" A man asked.

"Sensei's a Baka!!!" She cried.

"Don't worry. I have the manuscript right here," The man said. Miho grabbed it and cried as she left. The man turned to Yugi and Kaiba. He smiled.

"Hello there. My name is Shigure. How may I help you?" Shigure asked.

"We got kinda lost," Yugi answered.

"Ah, how sad. You must not be from Tokyo if you're lost?" Shigure guessed.

"Yea. We came from Domino to participate in the duel tournament," Yugi said. Shigure grinned.

"Why don't you stay here? We have plenty of rooms and it is our family that is hosting the tournament," Shigure said.

"You're a Sohma?" Kaiba asked.

"One of many," Shigure answered," So will you stay with us?"

Yugi looked puzzled, "Us?"

"Me, my cousins, Yuki and Katsu-chan, and our housekeeper, Tohru," Shigure explained.

"Okay," Yugi said. Kaiba nodded in agreement. Shigure smiled.

"Allow me to show you your rooms."

They walked to the second floor. He opened two doors.

"You may stay in these rooms. When you are finished unpacking, you may come downstairs and have some tea. The tournament starts in a week. My cousins will be participating, too, so they will show you where the tournament will be held," Shigure explained. He frowned, "I haven't caught your names?"

"Oh! I'm Yugi Mouto," Yugi said.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," Kaiba said.

"Yes, well then come down when you are done unpacking." They nodded.

10 minutes later

Yugi and Kaiba went downstairs when they finished unpacking. They went to the kitchen to see a boy with black hair. He was having tea with a girl and Shigure. Shigure noticed us and told us to sit down.

"Allow me to introduce you," Shigure said as they settled down with tea, "This is my cousin, Yuki, and our housekeeper, Tohru. Tohru and Yuki, these are our guests, Kaiba and Yugi."

The boy, Yuki, nodded.

"Hello there," Tohru said. Yuki smirked.

"Where's Kitty-Chan?" Yuki asked.

"Katsu-chan is training," Shigure explained, "He should be back any-"

"Oi! I'm Home!!" A familiar voice to Kaiba and Yugi said.

"Katsu-chan! We have guests!" Tohru said.

"Coming!" Katsu-chan said. He entered the room to face Kaiba and Yugi. He stared at them. He turned around and headed upstairs. He came back inside the room to be faced with the same sight. His eyebrow twitched. Yugi's and Kaiba's jaws dropped.

"J-Jou?" Yugi asked.

"Mutt!?" Kaiba asked, bewildered.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," Jou said. Yuki complied with the request by pinching Jou's arm.

"Ow! I didn't mean literally!" Jou complained. Yuki shrugged.

"That's what you get for spiking my drink last week," Yuki said.

"Damn, you still remember that?" Jou said.

"Yugi? Kaiba? You know Katsu-chan?" Shigure asked.

"I go to school with them," Jou said.

"Oh," was the answer. Jou turned back to Yugi and Kaiba.

"What are you two doing here?" Jou asked.

"We're here for the tournament. What are you doing here, Mutt?" Kaiba sneered.

"Mutt? You must be mistaken. Katsu-chan is no dog. He is a cat," Yuki said. Jou sighed.

"Will you two shut up?" Jou ordered. Yuki smirked.

"Oh? Is Kitty-Chan tired? Does he need a nap?" Yuki cooed.

"What was that? You good-for-nothing rat!?" Jou fumed. Tohru disappeared into the kitchen. Yuki smirked.

"That's probably one of the nicest things you've called me!!" Yuki exclaimed. Jou was ready to kill. Tohru reemerged with a pail of water. Yugi and Kaiba watched in curiosity as she poured the water over Jou. Jou looked startled. He blinked. He grinned, sheepishly.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Jou asked. Shigure nodded,"Wadi."

He sat down and stated to drink his tea. Kaiba and Yugi stared at him. Jou raised his eyebrow at them.

"What?" He said in annoyance.

"Get used to that attitude in this house. And if he ever goes berserk, just pour water on him. It's usually enough shock to calm him down," Shigure explained.

"And if it doesn't?" Yugi asked.

"Then so god help us all, we might all die," Shigure said calmly.

"I'm glad I didn't get him angry," Kaiba whispered. Jou got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm turning in for the night!" Jou said.

Tally: I forgot to do the disclaimer!!!

Jou: We're all gonna die!!!

Tally: I will kill you!!! Any way's I own not fruit basket nor yu-gi-oh. If I did, you'd be seeing this shit on t.v!!!

Jou: Oh!!! If you want her to update then You'd better review!!!!

Row Row

Row ur Blunt

Twist it the End!!

Light it up and take a puff

Then pass it 2 a friend!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tally: Hi!!

Jou: BORED!!!!

Robin, Chaos, & Don: -sweatdrop- Tally!!! DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Tally: I own nothing!!! Oh and before I forget Here's special thanx to my 1 reviewer

**Emoyaoi**

(This chapter follows Kaiba and Jou)

The next morning, when Kaiba and Yugi got up, they weren't surprised to not see Jou. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru headed to the door.

"Kaiba! Yugi! We're going out and won't be back till tonight!" Shigure called.

"Kitty-Chan went for a jog this morning so he'll be back any minute!" Yuki informed them.

"Just wait until he gets back for food!" Tohru called. The door closed, signaling them leaving. They blinked.

"Jou got up in the morning?" said a bewildered Yugi.

"That is not something I thought I would ever hear," Kaiba said still surprised to see this was Jou's cousin's house. He was part of the Sohma family.

"I don't know if I should be mad at that you for the fact that you think I can't get up in the morning or happy that I did something that Seto Kaiba was surprised to hear about," a voice said. Yugi and Kaiba shot a foot out of their skin. They turned to face Jou in a jinbei. To Kaiba, he looked hot. (Tally: Told you it was yaoi!!)

"Jou! Don't do that!!" Yugi cried. Jou sighed.

"Who wants breakfast?" he said as he went into the kitchen. They blinked.

"The Mutt can cook?" Kaiba asked.

-1 hour later-

Jou was sipping his tea. Kaiba and Yugi were surprised to see that their food was amazingly good and that Jou had been quiet for an hour. They stared at him. Jou, sensing that they were staring, twitched his eyebrow in annoyance.

They still stared.

He still twitched.

He couldn't take it any longer. He got up and walked to the backyard.

"I am going somewhere where I won't be stared at," He said. Kaiba and Yugi took their eyes off him and looked at each other. When they went back to stare at him, Jou was gone.

-1 hour later-

"Where did the mutt go?" Kaiba asked.

He and Yugi were looking all over the house for him. They came out with nothing.

"How many places are there to hide in?" Yugi asked.

Knock. Knock.

"It's the door," Kaiba stated. They headed for it to see a girl none the less of the age 15. She smiled.

"Hello is Jou here?" she asked.

"We're looking for him," Yugi said.

"Oh then he must be on the roof," she said as she let herself in. She walked to a latter and climbed up it. Kaiba and Yugi followed. Sure enough, there was Jou sitting with his hands behind his head and his leg over the other with a peaceful look on his face.

"JOU!!!!" the girl yelled as she ran over too him. He looked up, startled. He stared at Yugi and Kaiba then he shifted his gaze to the girl. His eyes showed fear. It changed to determination.

-Jou's pov-

I was just sitting peacefully on the roof when I heard my name. I looked up to see Kagura running towards me. If she ran that fast she could slip and fall. I made a choice. Just when we were colliding I jumped of the roof. A few branches cut some in me. I hit the ground. I got up and glared at Kagura.

"Sorry," she said.

"Jou are you ok?" Yugi asked as he and Kaiba came down to take a look at us. I nodded.

"That was dangerous," I said as I glared daggers at Kagura.

"Sorry," she said. I sighed.

"Forgiven," I said. Then I felt my face being hit by her fist.

"That's for not keeping in touch for four years!" She stated. I rubbed my face.

"Ow," I said.

"Are you ok Jou?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi, I'm fine," I informed him, "I'm guessing you don't know who this is?"

They shook their head.

"This is my cousin, Kagura Sohma," I said.

"Hello," Kagura chirped. I sighed. I got up and walked to the clearing. (Tally: They were still in the forest!!!)

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," I said.

"Can I join you?" Kagura asked.

"Have you no shame woman!" I yelled.

"Well, we are betrothed," she said.

"That's only because you threatened my with a kitchen knife!" I declared, "Besides who would want to marry a spoiled, snotty, selfish brat like you?"

"Jou that wasn't very nice!" Yugi said.

"Mutt, apologize to her," Kaiba said. I stared between them and Kagura. I sighed.

"There's some Green Tea in the cupboard," and with that I left.

-End of Jou's pov-

They stared bewildered that Jou just left without saying sorry. They heard giggling. They turned there heads to see Kagura laughing her head off. She got up.

"Come on! Let's have some tea," She said as she went in the kitchen.

"Aren't you mad that Jou didn't apologize?" Yugi asked. She smiled.

"Of course not!" She said, "Half the things he said about me were true and before you ask I did threaten him with a knife and we are actually not betrothed. It's a joke. You see, me and Jou haven't seen each other in four years so when I came back I was relieved when we could still act as friends!"

"Oh, but he still didn't apologize!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, was it, some people have different ways of saying sorry. For instance, this is my favorite tea," she said holding up the Green Tea.

"Exactly," A voice said. Yugi and Kaiba jumped. They turned to see Jou in his regular attire. He looked at Kagura.

"I see you explained everything to them seeing as I can hear you all the way upstairs," Jou retorted. Kagura snorted.

"Well, I best be going. Akito will be angry if I'm late. He believes I am with Hatori!" Kagura said. Jou sighed in relief.

-5 hours later-

"We're back!" Shigure said.

"We're in the living room!" Jou replied.

"How was your day Kitty-Chan?" Yuki asked.

"Kagura came by today. She said that she was gonna kill you because of what you said," Jou replied. Yuki blinked.

"W-what did you tell her!?" Yuki asked shit scared.

"Just that you called her a fat whore," was the reply. Yuki whimpered.

"I'm gonna die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tally: Hi there!

Robin: Hey Tally-san, Why do I feel like I've been drunk and now have a hangover?

Tally: Cause you were..._Italics are Jou's_ _thoughts!!!_

Chaos: Tally-sama owns nothing!!

* * *

(Chapter follows Jou, Kaiba, and Yugi)

The next day after that whole incident, Shigure told Jou to take Kaiba and Yugi to the place where the tournament was being held.

"Why do I have to?" Jou whined.

"They have to register, don't they?" Shigure asked.

"I guess so," Jou trailed.

"Then go!" Shigure said as he shooed them out the door. As soon as they were out of the door, it closed. Kaiba, Yugi and Jou blinked. Then Jou growled. He looked at Kaiba and Yugi.

"Did you guys register?" Jou asked.

"We got lost..." Yugi replied. Jou blinked.

"Oh yea...damn..," Jou mumbled, "come on. Let's get you two registered."

They began to walk down the rock path. Kaiba was the next person to speak up.

"What do you mean us _two_? When did you get registered before me?"

"I'm a Sohma. I don't need to register. All Sohma family members that duel are already registered," Jou answered.

"Oh," was the mumbled reply.

After an hour, they finally reached town. They walked on the sidewalks talking about various thing. Well, Yugi and Jou were. Kaiba was just nodding and shaking his head. Then, Yugi asked a question that we _all_ would love.

"What other cousins do you have, Jou?"

"You'll meet more of them at the tournament. You've already met Yuki, Shigure, and Kagura. I have at least 20 more," was the reply. Then Jou was picked up in bridal style. He 'eeped' and looked up to see a teenager with black and white hair. He sweatdropped.

"H-Haru, what are you doin?" Jou asked.

"Katsu, I'm lost," Haru said. Jou stared at him.

"I thought you live in the compound, That's a two day drive from here!!!" Jou said.

"I wanted to see you again. Headed west but saw a snake. Ran into a forest and got lost. I left last week," Haru replied. Jou sweatdropped.

"Haru, Shigure's house is east...Why didn't you ask someone to drive you?" Jou asked.

"Didn't want Akito to find out," Haru replied. Jou groaned.

"Haru! You know you can't tell from left to right!!!" Jou grumbled, "Can you put me down now?"

"No. Just found you and you are not going out of my sight now," Haru said.

"Uh, Jou?" Yugi made he and Kaiba known. Jou blinked.

"Oh yeah! Guys this is my cousin Haru. Haru these are my friends. We were going to get them registered for the tournament," Jou said.

"Then let's go," Haru said heading right. Jou hit his face with his hand.

"It's the other way," Jou said. He looked at Kaiba and Yugi, "Will one of you lead us!"

They ended up with Yugi leading them.

-1 hour later at Shigure's house-

"I can't believe you carried me around like a baby!" Jou shouted.

"Why don't you eat your taco, Jou," Yugi said. Haru, Yugi, and Kaiba were all eating taco's.

"That's another thing! Why did we have to stop and get tacos?! Its bad enough that the cashier stared at me!!!!" Jou growled, "I'm going to go take a nap!"

Jou was about to go upstairs, but was hit in the back of his head with a (Tally: OMG!!!)chair.

"Ow!" He yelled and turned to the guilty Haru. Haru didn't look like the emotionless guy who doesn't know which way is which. He looked like a confident fool. He was smirking.

"Where are you going, Kitty-Chan?" Haru asked in a sly voice.

_Black Haru..._

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Haru said. He grabbed Jou by the hair and hurled him out the back door. He began to punch Jou in various places. Jou hissed and landed a shot in Haru's face. He began fighting like no tomorrow. Punches and kicks were sent everywhere on Haru's body. He was moving so fast, Kaiba and Yugi couldn't tell where Jou was coming from. Haru smirked.

"You still fight like a cat! No wonder Yuki kept beating you!"

"Are you crazy?"Jou asked, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm beating you!!!"

Kaiba and Yugi watched, feeling helpless. Then, a bucket of cold water splashed over Jou. Jou blinked, looked up and saw Shigure. He grinned sheepishly.

"Gomen," Jou said as he looked over Haru's injuries. Kaiba and Yugi shivered.

"Mutt, You could've killed him ya know?" Kaiba said. Jou sighed and shook his body like a cat would.

"I know," He said. Shigure looked at the screen door and snapped his fingers.

"Ah! Katsu, Ayame is coming tomorrow," Shigure said. Jou paled.

"Who is coming?" He squeaked.

"Ayame," Shigure covered his ears. Jou's eyes twitched.

"When!?" Hew screeched.

"Tomorrow," Shigure said. Jou banged his head on the wall in front of him.

"Whose that?" Yugi asked.

"Katsu's older brother," Shigure said.

* * *

Tally: You'd better Review!! And no flames!!!

Robin: Tally-san is mad at me...

Jou: I would be too!!! You did try to atop her from killing that guy...


End file.
